Siding with Magic
by Winter's Light
Summary: Everyone, adults, childrens of all ages, on Privet Drive is supposedly afraid of the Potter boy, but this new neighbor is determined to find out what to fear. First HP fic. discontinued.


**Author's Note**: This is my first time trying a Harry Potter ficcie, so please be kind on me. I'm sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC and actually…this is the first time I've tried writing a non-anime fic. Ha-ha… Again, please be kind on me. And please don't flame, saying that I have no spelling sense or that I'm no good with the accents and how they say that and what they call that and all. I'm not British. I'm not French either (although I do know a bit) and I'm definitely not English. However, I am American! ()

Oh yeah, and this story…it begins somewhere between third and fourth year. You'll figure it out!

And correct me if I'm wrong with the spellings.

Siding with Magic

Disclaimer: The talented, and amazing writer, J.K. Rowling owns this series, so please don't sue! I do own her books; which includes, Quidditch through the Ages, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and all the Harry Potter books out so far. (It includes Stone, Chamber ((Two of them)), Prisoner, Goblet, Phoenix, and Prince.)

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter awoke suddenly. Wondering why he awoke so suddenly, he glanced at his (or Dudley's) repaired clock and sank back down into the warm blankets. It was four in the morning, he realized. He groaned and raised his right arm over his forehead, covering it.

He stayed in that position until a half hour later; the pecking on the window was heard. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes and slowly threw off the covers. Still half-asleep, he walked over towards the window and let the snowy owl in. Hedwig.

All of a sudden, as if he had been splashed by cold water, he was wide-awake. His snowy owl was carrying two rolls of parchment. He quickly helped get the rolls off Hedwig and she flew and landed on top of her cage, all the while hooting softly.

Harry Potter was an unusual boy. For one, as you can see (or read…), he has an **owl** has a pet. For another, he hated the summer holidays. He had a thin, lightning bolt shaped scar cut upon his forehead, jet-black, yet untidy hair that no matter how much you comb it, it won't stay neat for long, and was very skinny.

Two rolls of parchment in hand, he quietly walked over to his bed and sat on it, careful not to make a sound. He slipped the twine off and read the first message which was sent from Ron, a friend of his from Hogwarts.

_Hullo Harry! _

_Hope you're doing alright so far. Are those Muggles treating you right? If they aren't, just send word and I'll make sure to tell Mum. Have you heard from Hermione? I haven't had word from her since…uh…since…well a long time!_

_By the way, Dad's just won the monthly lottery at the Ministry again! Now what was that Muggle saying? "Whoever heard that lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place"? But anyways, we got 100 Galleons! This time, we went to Romania! _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_--Ron _

Written beneath the message was Ron's usual messy handwritten signature. Harry grinned at the fact that the Weasley's had won again. Moving onto the next message, he noticed that it was neatly written and so it had to be from Hermione.

_Hi Harry!_

_Oh, I hope you're doing well! I'm great! _

_I can't wait until school starts! Do you know if there'll be anything new this year?_

_I'm sorry this is short, but I will sent a much more decent length letter next time. _

_Love from, Hermione._

Harry smiled at Hermione's letter. She was Muggle-born which meant that her parents were both Muggles but she was a witch. She was the smartest person of Harry's year.

He glanced at the clock again and noticed that in an hour's time, he would have to be downstairs. He shrugged however, and slumped back onto his bed, eyes heavy and dropped to sleep.

--

At 7 in the morning, he was rudely awakened by his aunt knocking on the door. "Get up, boy!" she yelled through the thick wood of the door. He heard the lock be undone and slowly got up. He groaned and scratched his head. With Hedwig hooting on and on, he groaned even louder and sank back down.

A rush of wind told him that the door had been open. A thin, tall figure stood in the doorway. "Didn't you hear me! Get up!" His eyes snapped open as his aunt came and wrestled the broken shades open. He watched her with wide eyes and she suddenly turned around and snapped at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? GET UP!"

Harry quickly got up and ran into the bathroom without any more questions or distractions.

--

Harry hurried down the stairs as quickly as he could, shaking his wet, cold hair around, trying to make it dry. He entered the kitchen unnoticed and sat down on an empty chair.

"New neighbor? Dear? Why, we're attracting them here more and more these days…" he barely heard his aunt conversing with his uncle as he quickly swallowed down his toast and milk and hurried outside. He left them just as they were saying, "…yes…unfortunately… I think they're on number 6…"

He ignored his aunt and uncle and quickly ran around the house to where he hid under the window. He sighed and thought to himself. It had been only a couple of weeks since he found this place. He could hide here and not have anyone see him.

"Where has the boy gone off to?" he heard his uncle roar inside. He could hear the footsteps racing across and ended, giving up. "Ah… I think he knows by now that he shouldn't touch our things… Come on, Petunia, we should be getting going. Dudley's appointment…"

He almost laughed when he heard about Dudley's appointment. At Smelting's, the nurse, lunch ladies and even the teachers had begun to complain about Dudley's massive weight and body. So the appointment was to see if Dudley was really fit.

His mind wandered back to his most recent year, third year. He had found his godfather. A godfather he never knew had existed… He smiled at the thought, but frowned at the next. His godfather had been framed. He was convicted of a murder that he didn't commit.

It was all Peter Pettigrew's fault.

He didn't know what happened next, perhaps it was the lack of sleep or just maybe because it began to get so comfortable, that he began to sleep. His eyelids grew heavy and he closed them.

It was a pretty weird dream. He dreamt that he was playing Quidditch with Ron and Hermione, but Ron kept missing and Hermione kept winning and they were bickering about it all through the game. Then he dreamt that there was a ball at school, but that passed pretty quick. Next he dreamt that he had fallen off his broomstick and someone was prodding him with a stick…

A very hard stick…

He woke up to find a face looking down on him. The face smiled and greeted him. "Hallo!"

He jolted up.

"Ow!"

--

He rubbed his head and frowned, having been smacked right on the head from the window. He looked up at the person.

The person was a female. She looked only about a few years younger than himself, had long brown hair between her waist and shoulders, which was left down, and was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

She grinned at him. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought I'd introduce myself, but there wasn't anyone home. So…I thought I'd go around and look," she explained quickly. She held out a hand, offering to help him up.

He looked up, surprised and took the hand. "Thanks," he muttered, as he brushed the dirt and grass off of his shirt and jeans. Once finished, he looked up with a confused look and asked, "Uh…who are you again?"

The girl giggled, clapping her hands together, covering her grin. "Sorry. I'm Marlena McKinnon," she introduced herself, "I'm new around here. I live just over there—" she pointed at the next house, "—and I'm happy to be here!"

Harry looked up at the overly-hyper and happy girl and nodded. McKinnon had sounded strangely familiar to him. "Um…okay… I'll be going now…," he said, obviously trying to get away. The girl frowned, and tears started to spill.

The girl pressed her hands to her mouth. "Y-You mean…you don't want me here?" she asked, as sobs overtook her. She stood there, holding up an arm to cover her face.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm just—busy! That's all, look, I'm sorry, alright?" he quickly rushed through the words as he became more and more frantic. He tried to think of something to cheer the girl up. "Uh…how about I just, help you unpack for a while?"

The girl immediately stopped crying, perked up, and smiled. "Okay!" she shouted, and walked over to the sidewalk, leaving a very confused Harry. "Come on! You said you would!" she shouted, waving an arm.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered as he followed the girl.

Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun, duuunnnnnn… What **has** he gotten himself into? Why does "McKinnon" sound familiar? Why isn't this girl afraid of him like other little kids? Why did she move here in the first place? Why am I even asking you! Go click that cute purple button over there in the left hand corner and make me happy! Give me good reviews and I'll update.


End file.
